halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear
"He has come for you" ; ; "You've taken a wrong turn somehow. You're lost in a strange place. The darkness thickens as an eerie mist surrounds you. There's a light up ahead - the beacon from a lighthouse. Your step quickens as a sense of relief washes over you. As long as you can reach the lighthouse, you know you'll be safe. ; ; '' The mist clears and you realize there will be no safe port for you tonight: you will be pursued by science gone astray, tortured by ancient demons, tormented by cartoonish freaks, run through a city gone bad, and welcomed into a house that you may never escape alive from. '' ; ; You have stumbled into Islands of Fear." ; Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear was the 12th annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located for the first time in the new theme park, Islands of Adventure, it was advertised saying "Your Time Has Come". Hosted by The Caretaker, Albert Caine, the event revolved around his followers and imaginations. The event featured five haunted houses, six scarezones, three shows, and a special dance party area, and ran for 21 days from October 4 to November 2, 2002. A documentary that aired on the Travel Channel was filmed during the event which allowed cameras to film the houses and gave other background information. History Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear was documented in the Travel Channel special The Art of the Scare, produced by Lightship Entertainment. It documented the houses, special effects, and the overall feel of the event. The Caretaker was not the original icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. Cindy, the demented little daughter of mortuary owner Paul Bearer, was originally the icon of the event. In the event's premise, every land would be ruled over by her "playthings"- Spider-Man's nemesis Carnage, Nightmare, the [[Treaks and Foons|Treaks'' and Foons]], and The Grinch. Unfortunately, after a string of child abductions in the area, Cindy was abandoned and her father Paul Bearer morphed into Albert Caine. Cindy would later be introduced as The Caretaker's daughter and appeared with her father in the Shadows from the Past scarezone at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. Caine was portrayed by actor Bryce Ward for publicity and television appearances, and an elaborate Opening Scare-a-monies which featured a victim being tortured by snakes and scorpions before being gutted.' The Event In 2002, the event was moved from the Universal Studios park to its adjacent sister park, Islands of Adventure. The year's houses revolved around the imaginations of Dr. Albert Caine , also known as The Caretaker. Dr. Caine would lure his victims to his Victorian Manor to operate on them and find their soul. Although Cindy was not used, some of the ideas for the event, created around her character, were used. Every island in the park consisted of a scarezone. Guests entered in the Port of Evil ([[Port of Entry|Port of'' Entry]]) where the Caretaker's minions greeted them and his victims were chosen in the Town Square of Tortured Souls (Port of Entry). The Treaks and Foons ([[Toon Lagoon|Toon Lagoon]]), originally an idea for Cindy's character, were playful cartoonish characters that worked in pairs to team up on guests to create scares. Boo-Ville (Seuss Landing) was a land of darkness and strange music among the rest of the islands. Island of Evil Souls ([[Lost Continent|Lost Continent]]) was a land where ghostly creatures, demons and dragons roamed. In JP Extinction ([[Jurassic Park|Jurassic Park]]) the dinosaurs have taken over and roam free, as well as some new genetic nightmares. Finally, in Island Under Siege ([[Marvel Super Hero Island|Marvel Super Hero Island]]) the superheroes have been defeated and gangs of villains run free in the streets. In The Caretaker's burnt-out Victorian mortuary, Screamhouse (Soundstage 20), his victims haunt guests who may soon become permanent residents. In Project Evilution ([[Triceratops Discovery Trail|Triceratops Discovery Trail]]), a genetic experiment has gone wrong as escaped human-dinosaur hybrids roam the jungle. Scary Tales II ([[Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue|Popeye Queue]]) brought guests into the pages of the most evil fairy tales ever told. In Fear Factor ([[Thunderfalls Terrace|Thunder Falls Terrace]]) guests enter into a house of the television show where they moved through the darkness in rooms of insects, snakes, rats, and more. And finally, in Maximum Carnage ([[Carnage Warehouse|Carnage Warehouse]]), guests entered into Carnage's secret hideout, where the bodies of famous superheros are strung up as trophies, with his gang of insane criminals ready to destroy everything in their paths. Rides & Shows *''Caro-Seuss-el *''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' (Event only) *The Flying Unicon *''Poseidon's Fury'' *Dueling Dragons Nightmare *The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad (Event only) *Fountain of Evil (Lost Continent) *''Jurassic Park River Adventure'' *''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls'' *''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges'' (Event only) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween AdventureBill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2002)([[Toon Lagoon Amphitheater|Toon Lagoon Amphitheater]]) *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Doctor Doom's Fearfall *''Incredible Hulk Coaster'' *''Storm Force Accelatron'' (Event only) Other attractions *''Studio 666'' (Lost'' ''Continent) - Dance party to wake the dead. Sentinel Article '''Skullteacher of the year By Rebecca Swain Vadnie | Sentinel Staff Writer Posted October 4, 2002 How about a scary pre-Halloween story, boys and girls? This narrative is about one reporter's meeting with the Caretaker, this year's creepy master of "scare-a-monies" for Universal's annual Halloween Horror Nights, opening tonight at Islands of Adventure. As the head ghoulie, the Caretaker rules over a dark world of torture chambers, vicious villains, childhood fears and frightening genetic experiments gone horribly wrong. It's a Halloween Horror Nights to remember, thanks to the Universal creative team, which has transformed Islands of Adventure into five Islands of Fear, each with themed haunted houses and mazes that prey on fears plucked straight from childhood nightmares. Of course, the Caretaker knows what those nightmares are -- don't ask how, he just does. The reporter anxiously waits for him in the dimly lit parlor of the Screamhouse, a burned-out mortuary just outside of Boo-ville. Although it's a warm and sunny day outside, inside it's chilly and there is a faintly acrid smell in the stagnant air. Dead flowers fill every corner of the room, and there is heavy charring on the Victorian-style wallpaper, signs of the building's past fate at the hands of angry villagers. Without warning, the Caretaker floats into the room, tall and graceful in a black undertaker's suit. He takes his dingy black top hat off and sets a black doctor's bag on the seat next to her, then relaxes his frame into a chair. Calm and collected, he is seemingly unaware of the burnt corpse behind him or the imposing black coffin that she can't seem to take her eyes off. "It's all about fears," he murmurs in a thoughtful way, when asked about this year's scream-fest. "It's about opportunities. . . ." What kind of opportunities? she asks. He stares at her with his white pin-point eyes and says nothing. She should know already: opportunities to scare the daylights out of unsuspecting park guests with creepy sights worthy of any gory slasher flick. So, how did a doctor come to be caretaker over a mortuary -- not to mention Universal's land of horrors? He doesn't answer. Suddenly, he gets up from his seat. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you," he says softly and nudges the red velvet chair a couple of inches closer. "You know, with surgery sometimes things go as planned. But with taxidermy, you always get your loved ones back." He smiles wistfully. "I suppose there's always an upside to everything," she replies. "We're a lot alike, you know," he says, enjoying her squeamish reaction. He abruptly changes the subject. "What were you afraid of as a child? The dark?" Huh? Well, yes. But this is her interview, and she's supposed to be asking the questions . . . right? "What are you afraid of?" the reporter retorts, trying her best to be professional. "Small spaces," he says, again scooting his chair in closer to hers. Their knees are almost touching, and he reaches out to touch her hand. "And why is that?" He pauses and gives a knowing smile. "You lose a certain amount of freedom in a small space." Suddenly, the small parlor feels even smaller, the big black coffin a little bigger. His pinpoint eyes don't waver from hers. "How do you plan on scaring the Halloween Horror Night veterans, the ones who have seen it all?" This question will trip him up for sure, spoil his assured demeanor, she thinks. He laughs . . . loudly. "They're the easiest to scare! They have an idea of what they're coming to. They relax, until the pain and the fear come to a head -- and then there I am." This is clearly not going to be an average Halloween Horror Nights, even for scream veterans: The Caretaker is just the ringmaster among a park of uncontrollable ghosts and goblins, bent on scaring even the steeliest of Horror Night visitors. "There is a message," the Caretaker says before he lets the reporter leave. Yes? "It's all right to come to Islands of Fear." "It is?" she replies. He nods. "Just make sure your insurance is paid up." Rebecca Swain Vadnie can be reached by e-mail, rswain@orlandosentinel.com, or by phone, 407-420-5677. Copyright © 2002, Orlando Sentinel Pictures Caretaker.jpg Caretaker1.jpg 2002icon.jpg HHN IoF Sign.jpg HHN IoF Store.jpg HHN IoF Store 2.jpg HHN IoF Ad.jpg| Photo from thevsherette. HHN IoF Newspaper Ad.jpg HHN IoF Billboard.jpg HHN IoF Calendar.jpg| Photo from thevsherette. Further Learning http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIsBhnRgu0g Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando